Fighting for Rai
by kalsmalfoy
Summary: Kimiko is fighting for Rai, but there's a tiny set-back. She's fighting against Jack. R
1. Chapter 1

Hey

_Kiko: Well, I was bored and this was intended to be my __**FIRST**__ fanfic. I was young, foolish so I created this. Lol_

_DISCLAIMER: Xiaolin showdown. NOT MINE!_

**Fifghting for Rai  
**

**By: Dramione1337**

**xxxx**

An ordinary day at the xiaolin temple. You know! Omi mixing up the puns, Rai's head's going ballistic because of them. The works.

Rai: "It's 'An apple a day keeps the _'DOCTOR' _away! Not the nurse!"

Omi: "Sure, sure Raimundo! You know! Practice what you peach!

Rai: "No dimwit! It's…..Uhm?"

Kim: "Well, would 'ya know! Rai ran outta words!"

Clay: "Mighty fine day to celebrate!"

After some time

- In the woods-

Kim: "Rai? You there?"

Rai: "I'm here!"

-Kimiko sitting next to Rai-

Kim: "What are you doing here?"

Rai: "Cherishing the moments"

Kim: "_Moments?"_

Rai: "Yeah. Our last few years here at the temple and then we go our separate ways to protect the world. We graduate when we reach 18, then ….."

-hears a twig snap-

Kim: "What's wrong?"

Rai: "shhh!"

-Jumps in secret ninja style-

Clay: "Boy dojo! This is worth a million laughs!"

Rai: "How 'bout a million punches, cowboy?"

Dojo: "BUSTED!"

Rai: "shut up gecko-dragon thing!"

Dojo: "Hey! Gecko ey! What about you Chinese-Brazilian stupid man!"

Kim: "What did you say about my _'honeybun'_?"

Clay, Rai, Dojo and set crew: "HONEYBUN?!"

Kim: "Yeah! Honeybun! I love Raimundo and no one is stopping me!"

Jack Spicer: "Oh yeah! Well, I love Rai too!"

-Jack comes flying in with Wuya-

Wuya, Clay, Rai, Dojo, Kimiko and Set crew: "WTF?!"

Director:shouts "That's not in the script! But I like it! Keep rolling"

Kim: "Jack Spicer! I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown! Winner gets Rai's heart!"

Jack Spicer: "I accept!"

(Rai(from behind the screams): I don't agree on this thing…)

Kim & J.S: "DONG YIE TEPAI! LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"(_Kiko: I REALLY don't know what are the words cause, like I said, young and foolish. I just added notes and a disclaimer :D)  
_

Challenge: They must save Rai from laughing to death!

xxxx

Who will win? The gay Jack or The _true_ girl Kimiko?

Tune in next time for more _funny _ XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN**!**

_Kiko: Oh! And this will REALLY be continued ) I know. Working on like… 3 stories at the same time… and not even bothered to think what happens next. Lol. Don't worry. I'm organizing some stuff now so I would be able to continue all three of them. _


	2. Chapter 2

Kiko: Ok, this is the chapter 2… OH

_Kiko: Ok, this is the chapter 2… OH! And Karla pointed out another reason. I WAS YOUNG,FOOLISH and INNOCENT cause I was 9 years old then! So, I'm still gonna make this second chapter as Young, Foolish and Innocent as possible ___

_Yes. It's still in script form :P _

**Chapter 2: And the Winner is…**

The last time we left Jack and Kimiko, was when they were about to have a xiaolin showdown ).

Kimiko: I wager the Tangle-web comb.

Jack: I'm gonna use the changing chopsticks

Kimiko: Ok, the objective is to save Rai-

-people all around them now have feathers in theirhands-

Kimiko: -laughing to death. Literally.

-Rai, who is now standing on top of a boulder, was shouting 'I **REALLY **agree to this!'-

Everyone: And, what are we supposed to do with these?!

-Kimiko looks at Rai-

Rai-apparently getting the message-: OH NO NO NO! NO WAY! NO HOW! NOT EVER! KIMIKOOOO!

-people now going over to him, tickling- -Rai was now laughing INSANELY and the boulder began to move, causing Rai to lose his balance-

Kimiko: This is easy! TANGLE WEB COMB!

-shoots the web things towards Rai's direction-

-Rai's tangled-

Jack: Oh no you don't! Changing chopsticks! –clicks-

Jack: Oh NO!

-Everyone laughs like Nelson from the Simpsons- HAWHAW! (_Kiko: lol. Dunno why either xD)_

Long story short, Kimiko won, Jack is REALLY gay, the director got fired for the show getting out of hand, they hired me, and the end!

Well, they didn't really hire me :P

_Kiko: Well, there you go. My most… er… un-thought of story yet. ____ I SWEAR, I'll redo it. When I find my notebook. Cause, I packed it somewhere and forgot where! _


End file.
